The Dangers of a Paranormal Love Triangle
by xXpirateprincessXx17
Summary: What happens when Mercy Thompson realizes that she's in love? Nothing really. The only problem is that she's in love with THREE GUYS: two werewolves she has known for years and a vampire friend who has recently captured her attention
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I plopped onto my dusty old couch. Medea meowed at me and curled her tail around my feet. With a chuckle, I bent down and stroked her back as she arched it upward.

"Medea, you lazy thing. You haven't done anything but sleep today, and yet you're acting as if you moved the earth a billion miles from where it already is," I laughed tiredly. I turned my head at the sound of my front door opening. Usually, my first instinct would be to grab the handgun I had hidden in the couch armrest, but now I had to look before I killed.

My new roommate, a gorgeous honey blonde-haired man wearing medical scrubs, walked through the door. He kicked off his shoes quietly and kept his head down. His body moved fluidly as he slid out of his light jacket; his hair slid down over his eyes like a melodramatic curtain.

"Are you alright, Samuel?" I asked as I stood up. A sharp pain sliced through my lower back. Gabriel had taken the week off to go on a family vacation, so I was stuck doing my own paperwork again. I hated doing paperwork because I always bent over my work and ended up nearly breaking my back.

Samuel shook his head slowly and walked to his room.

I raised my eyebrow. _This is not like him at all_, I thought to myself. Ever since the day I had helped rescue Adam Hauptman, my drop-dead-gorgeous neighbor, and his daughter Jesse, Samuel had never passed a day by without talking my ear off. I stood up and followed him to his room. Cautiously, I peeked around the corner to look inside.

He was laying on his side facing the wall with the small window. His sides rose and fell at a slow, steady pace.

For safety purposes, I got on all fours and crawled over to his bedside. Having your head higher than a dominant werewolf was on the list of Stupidest Things You Could EVER Do. I reached up and lightly touched his back.

He jerked his head back to look at me over his shoulder. His nostrils flared to pull in my scent. Once he was satisfied, he rolled his head back onto the pillow. "Mercy…" he whispered faintly.

"I'm here, Sam. I'm here," I cooed as I climbed carefully onto the bed.

He pulled himself up and leaned his back against the pillow. With a grunt, he opened his arms to me. A sad smile flashed on his lips as I folded my legs under me and hugged him around his waist.

"What's wrong, Sam?" I looked up at him, under his bangs into his pale blue eyes.

"There was a woman today, who came in for birthing. She was three months premature of her due date." He sighed before continuing. "It was a boy. Not very big, but not fragile, you know? He looked pretty good for being born under such circumstances… So, we let the mother hold him for a while. He was breathing fine, his heart beat was strong…"

I felt his heart pound against his broad breast...


	2. Chapter 2

"The baby died in her arms, Mercy…Right there in the crook of her arm," he whispered. He shuddered involuntarily. "Why does that sort of thing have to happen with good people? Why…why can't we just get a break every now and then?"

With a sigh, I nuzzled his neck. "These things happen for a reason, Sam. If God thinks it's their time-"

"There is no God, Mercy…And if there is, he sincerely hates me," he mumbled.

"Sam, God doesn't hate you…"

His blue eyes looked down at me, giving me a strange look.

"What?" I asked roughly.

He smiled. "You called me 'Sam'…You haven't called me that since we…"

The smile faded, and his eyes glazed over with a touch of meloncholy. He lifted his chin up and looked out the window. His cheeks glowed with the ever gentle kiss of the sunset, and his iris' lightened at the call of the moon.

"You know," he said softly, "I've never spent one night without thinking of you…dreaming of you…picturing myself beside you. My heart was torn, and I looked everywhere for a substitute, for someone to replace you. I didn't know whether it was out of spite or out of pain that I searched for another, but I never really found one."

I closed my eyes. _Ugh, goddamit_, I thought. _He still loves me, doesn't he?_

Samuel took his rough hand and ever so gently lifted my chin up so that our eyes met. He blinked slowly at me. "Mercy, I…" he broke our gaze and let the sentence fall.

"Sam, do you…still love me? Is that what you were going to say?" I lifted his chin back up.

Sam closed his eyes and held my hand against his cheek. His brow furrowed sadly as he opened his eyes. "Mercy, I want to love you, but…Adam would kill for you and I don't want to put you in the middle. Don't smile at me like that, damn you! This isn't funny!"

"So, the big bad wolf _does_ have a weakness…" I chuckled softly and touched my nose against his.

He sighed and closed his eyes again. "You're lucky I love you, woman. Or else you'd be in some serious trouble right about now…"

"Like…?" I nipped him playfully on the chin and giggled.

"Like _this_." Samuel threw me onto my back so that my head fell onto the featherdown pillow he was just laying on. He brought his mouth close against my neck and breathed softly. The smell of his arousal was strong, invigorating…

I gasped as he scraped his pearly white canines against my neck. My breasts began to throb with the want to be touched and my heart ached with the desire to be taken. I felt my heart race; my blood rushed through my veins with outstanding intensity.

"How's _that_ for reprimanding?" he asked in a gruff, sexy voice. His tongue dragged in a lazy line up my neck to my earlobe. He pressed his mouth against my ear and breathed my name. With care, he nudged my legs apart with his knee and placed himself against my sensitive junction. His hand went up my loose grey tee and tugged at my bra clip.

"Sam, you dog…" I lifted myself up and pressed our bodies tighter together.

He released a moan and began kissing my neck. While his right hand held my neck in a firm but gentle grip, his left hand relieved my breasts from the prison of my bra. He began to pant as I grabbed fistfuls of his golden hair and held him to me.

"Mercy…my Mercy," he purred as he kissed me up my neck to my chin. He looked into my eyes, then pressed his lips against mine in a rough embrace.

My mind began to race as I suddenly thought, _Oh God…What am I doing?_

Samuel's tongue probed the barrier of my teeth to gain access. I willingly granted him access and grew dizzy as our tongues wove a splendid dance of joy. The scent of my arousal was now as strong as his was and it nearly drove me insane. I felt weak in his arms and yet I was glad. No one had ever found the soft fluffy side of me before, not even Adam.

_Ack_,! I thought frantically. _I forgot about Adam!_

I pulled away from Samuel and pushed him off of me.

"Mercy, wha…?" Samuel watched me as I ran out his room and into my own room.

I slammed the door and locked it. "Oh, God…Oh, dear God, what have I done…?" I sat on the edge of my bed and held my face in my hands. Even though I could smell Samuel standing outside my door, I never heard him utter a word. Good thing, too.

I hate talking when I cry.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of pancakes tickled my nose. My eyes flashed open and I jerked upright with a gasp. I looked around and studied my surroundings. Medea purred and curled around my ankles. I looked down at her and realized that I was laying on the couch.

"How the hell did I end up back here?" I muttered to myself.

"Well," said a voice from my kitchen, startling me, "I walked in and gave a cheery 'Hello, Mercy! How was your day?' and was greeted by a few snores. And Medea hissing at me, of course."

I groaned and rubbed at the gunk that had formed in the corners of my eyes. With my vision cleared, I saw the same blonde guy from my dreams. "What are you doing home so early?"

Samuel shrugged. "They gave me the day off. Said I looked like I needed it." He leaned back to reveal his face from behind the doorframe of my kitchen. Well, _our_ kitchen, I guess. His smile was sincere and his eyes gleamed with some unknown glee.

"Why the smiles and giddyness?" I asked as I stretched out my arms. A sharp pain shot through me. I looked at the sore area and noticed that it was the same spot the pain had been in my dream…Weird.

"Because I get to spend the evening with you now! I never get to anymore, since you always go with whatshisface nowadays…" he mumbled the last part, then ducked back to his cooking.

"You mean Adam? Psh, I barely get to see him nowadays…Besides, you've only been living with me for, what…three weeks? You're not allowed to say nowadays until it's been a year or something like that." I picked Medea up and carried her to the kitchen with me. A yawn forced my jaws open as I stepped onto the cold tiled floor.

"Ooh, I didn't know you could open your mouth that wide, Mercy." Samuel chuckled and looked back down at the chocolate chip flapjacks he was fixing.

My mouth began watering at the sight of food. My stomach had been empty since the morning before, so I was pretty damn hungry. But first I had to show my roomie some manners. I walked up to him and let Medea hiss and claw at his neck.

He jumped at lashed out blindly with the spatula. "Jeez! Don't do that! One of these days, I'm gonna murder that ugly bag of furry bones," he said seriously as he shook his head. He snorted as I laughed at him. "I hope she got hair in your flapjacks…"

"Brat," I chuckled as I ruffled his full, blonde hair.

His eyes flashed darkly at me. "So you go from using my pet peeve against me, to using my turn-on against me?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow at me curiously.

"Hmph, turn-on my rear end…" I squeaked as I felt his hand firmly smack my rump. With rage burning in my veins, I turned and clenched my fists. "SAMUEL CORNICK! You did NOT just slap my butt!"

He gave me a smart salute. "Whatever you say, _MA'AM_!"

I clenched my jaw and glared at him. "I hope you get called back into work," I mumbled grouchily. With a snort, I turned on my heel and walked back to the couch. Medea stayed in my lap as I turned on my little 19'' television. It was the only thing that kept me updated with the real world, concidering I was too lazy to buy a newspaper everyday. Medea purred and curled up in my lap. I smiled and began to stroke her bushy fur.

"Hey, Queen of the World! Your flap jacks are done," called Samuel.

"Bring them to me."

"Why should I??" he asked as he walked out of the kitchen with his hands on his hips. He looked like an angry country wife who had a litter of bratty kids and a lazy bum of a husband to live with.

"Because I'm the Queen of the World, that's why." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He opened his mouth to reply, but a knock at the door cut him off. His jaw locked as he tensed his hands into fists. Just by his reaction, I already knew who it was.

I put Medea on the couch and got up. "Don't worry, I've got it…"

The door opened on its own to reveal who else but Adam Hauptman, my neighbor. He was at least six feet tall with a more than average muscle build and short dirty blonde hair. His eyes were chocolate brown and gorgeous as he watched me with them. The black tank top that he wore clung to his beautiful body like a second skin, while the loose jeans he wore revealed the rim of his Hane's boxers. If he ran his fingers through his hair he would have looked like one of those Chipendales models.

I folded my arms. "Hey, I didn't invite you in here, mister…"

He ran his fingers through his hair. _Damn_ he looked sexy…

"I just came over real quick to see if you were still up for that date tonight. You are, aren't you?" he asked in a gruff, sensuous voice.

I felt like melting. "Uhm…y-yeah, sure. I mean, I've got nothin' else better to do." _Shoot, I forgot about Samuel…He wanted to spend time with me too_.

"Great! I'll pick you up at…lets say five thirty."

"Five thirty?"

"Yep."

"Adam, that's in an _hour_."

He shrugged, the jerk. "So? What's the problem with that?"

"Ugh, make it seven, Adam. I'll need more time to get ready than an hour." I looked back at Samuel, who stood watching us. He might as well have had steam blowing from his ears like a cartoon. "Besides, I want some time with my roomie." I gave Samuel a wink and a smile.

He relaxed a bit, then smiled smugly at Adam. "Hope you don't mind?" he asked smartly.

Adam forced a smile and gave a faint sounding snort. "Not a problem, Cornick. A mere delay in time doesn't bother me…I've got all the time I need with Mercy." He returned the same smug smile.

I rolled my eyes. _Men…_

Adam walked up to me and laid his hand on my cheek. "Have fun getting ready," he said playfully. Then he bent his mouth to my ear and whispered, "It's not like all your fancy garments will be staying on for long…"

I blushed fiercely knowing that Samuel had definitely heard the comment. "That was uncalled for, Adam…Go get your work done. I'll be ready where you pick me up."

A flash of worry crossed his face, but faded away into an unreadable expression. "Alright," he murmured. He gave my cheek a swift kiss and walked out.

I let out a deep breath. "Idiot…" I closed the door, then looked back over at Samuel. "I meant what I said, ya know…I do want to spend time with you today."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Come get your pancakes, Queenie."

"They're flap jacks, genius." I trotted up to him and gave him a friendly push.

"Tell my, what's the difference between a flap jack and a pancake?" he said handing me a glass plate that was decorated with swirly floral patterns.

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Exactly," he chuckled as he flipped two golden circles onto my plate.


	4. Chapter 4

(Samuel)

(Samuel)

After we ate our pancakes (flapjacks, _whatever_), we moved to the sitting room. Mercy sat on the couch with that stupid cat in her lap. I sat on the floor at her feet as we watched some movie we had caught on one of her favorite channels. Every few minutes, I felt the urge to turn around and look at her, to make sure she was actually there and not just a figment of my imagination. She was quiet, which added to my desire to look at her. But I restrained myself and instead nuzzled her knees. It was a small gesture of affection, which I knew she didn't mind.

"Hey, Sam?" she said softly.

I loved when she called me Sam. It meant that she felt compassionate toward me and we both knew it. Even if she denied it, I would be able to know whether it was true or not. Werewolves are just cool like that.

"Yeah?" I asked, tilting my chin back to look up at her upside down.

She just stroked my cheek gently and smiled. Her eyes shimmered in all their grey-blue glory as she brushed the pads of her fingers against my sesitive skin. My heart was pounding in my ears. Of all the years I had lived, no one had ever made me feel the way that Mercedes Thompson did just then.

She bent down and brushed her lips against mine. My heart sang; my blood rushed like fire in my veins. I reached up and cupped her cheek in my hand. She was so small, so frail. Yet nothing would ever break her and I would make damn sure of it. No matter what anyone else said, Mercedes would be my One and I would die for her.

Our lips parted for a sweet, silent eternity then came together in a desperate reunion. She opened herself to me, letting me explore every crevice, every nook and cranny. Her arousing scent was overwhelming…

"SAM! Hello, where are you?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

Mercy looked at me as if I had sprouted a second head. "You were spacing out, Sam. It kinda freaked me out."

I blushed. It had only been a picture I had created. A picture I would always want but never get. "Well, what? What do you want?" I mumbled.

"I was gonna say maybe I can come home early tonight so that me and you can spend more time together…If that's okay with you, I mean. 'Cuz you're right, we haven't spent much time together lately and it sucks." She shrugged absently, thinking I was grumpy already. "It doesn't matter, I guess…"

"No, no. That'd be great! But I don't want to just cut your date short with _him_ for me…I don't want to take you away—"

"A) That's a lie. You want to steal me from him so bad it's actually kinda funny. And B) please. DO. He can just be…" I could see the pictures forming in her mind: Adam sliding him hands down her arms, nuzzling her neck, whispering, kissing, touching, wanting. I refrained, just barely, from growling out loud. "I don't know, touchy-feely."

I snorted. "Hmph…"

Mercy frowned. "I guess that means you're forcing me to stay the night with Adam?"

"What?! Hell no, I did NOT say that!" I said, almost jumping up. The only thing that kept me from doing so was the sound of her giggling.

"Aww, you DO wanna spend time with me!" She bent down and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. Her breath was warm and sweet as it tickled my neck.

I closed my eyes, relishing the feel of her being so close to me. My breathing rate slowed to where I had to make sure I was still breathing at all. Instead of my usual heart-pounding, blood racing reaction, I actually calmed down as she rested her cheek against mine. For a quick second, I wondered: what if she loves me like I still love her, but she's dating Adam as a denial? Would that be a good thing or a bad thing?

She sighed. "I miss this…Just me and you watching a good ol' chick flick on the couch. Just like old times," she said. I felt a wave of nostalgia wash over me. The image of a certain moment in time made me smile. A chuckle actually escaped my lips.

"What?" asked Mercy. She giggled and looked at me. "Did you remember something?"

"Yeah," I said. I turned my face up to look at her and smiled. "Do you remember the night that I snuck into your house? Through your window, I do believe…"

Mercy blushed as she laughed aloud. "Oh, my gosh! That was the best night EVER! You knocked on my window and I let you in. It was the middle of the night, too…We just curled up under my blankets and snuggled. We were trying to start a tickle war, but then we heard my mom walking up the stairs and you dived under the bed. She never saw you, so when see saw me 'asleep', she went back to bed…Then we just kinda…held each other." She smiled slightly. "I…I really miss that," she said quietly.

I felt my smile fade. "You do?" I asked almost as quiet.

"Yeah…" She glanced down at me for a second, then darted her eyes back down. Her hair curtained her face, giving her the image of shy girl with no one. My heart clenched.

I stood up and sat on the couch next to her. She watched me curiously as I stretched out next to her. Without asking her permission, I pulled her into my arms. She didn't struggle, so I took that as a good sign. So far so good.

My eyes closed as she nuzzled me under my neck and sighed. She fit her shoulders against my chest and laid her head in the dip of my shoulder. I slid my arms around her flat stomach and held her leisurely against me. In my head, I was thinking about how this moment couldn't be more perfect, but I was wrong.

Mercy tilted her head up and looked up at me. "I love you, Sam…" she whispered.

I felt dizzy, just like I had the first time she had told me she loved me. A sigh escaped my lips as I nuzzled her forehead. "I love you too, Mercy…"

My hand brushed against Medea's fur. _Godammit_…, I thought. And, for the first time since I had moved in with Mercy, Medea purred.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. COPYRIGHT-PATRICIA BRIGGS**.

[Random inspiration ha-ha. I'm listening to "What Hurts The Most", "Winner at a Losing Game", and "Bless The Broken Road" all by Rascal Flats version. Listen to them while you read this, they made me sad. That or a sad/break up song you like ha-ha. More to come soon. Enjoi!]

(Samuel)

I blinked my eyes open. A soft groan escaped my lips. I looked down and saw Medea curled around my ankles. Her tail flickered slightly tickling the hairs on my legs. Suddenly, I wondered where Mercy was. I lifted my nose up and gave the air a good sniff.

Her scent was still there, still strong. She had sprayed on some perfume, I could tell you that without my werewolf senses. It was one of Adam's favorites, apparently. Ever since he had admitted it to her, she had begun to drench herself in it. I had told her that less was more, which had infuriated her. But she listened anyway due to her lack of self confidence.

"Mercy?" I asked, not moving from my comfortable position.

"Hmm?"

I smiled just at the sound of her response. "Nothin'. Just makin' sure you're still home." For a moment I did not even care that she was dolling herself up just for Adam. She was still there, with me. I was with her. And I would never leave her, no matter what Adam said or did.

Her faint chuckle reached my delicate ears. "Mkay," she said, sounding like she had something in her mouth. Most likely a few bobby pins.

I stood up and stretched, much to Medea's displeasure. She growled at me for taking away her warm bed (my ankles), then she got up and went to the restroom where Mercy was. I decided to follow her.

Mercy stood there in a tight-fitting silver blouse and black jeans that clung to her thighs and flared tastefully at her calves. The black heels she wore made her about two inches taller than her usual size. She was fussing with her hair, twisting it and flipping it trying to figure out how to put it up. Her teeth were holding two little bobby pins, her lips pursed in frustration. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Having trouble?" I asked, not resisting the chuckle that bubbled up.

"No," she mumbled over the pins.

I gently took the bobby pins from her mouth. "Are you…wearing lipstick?"

"No," she muttered, her cheek flaming red.

Half of me was angered. _She never wears lipstick. Why is she getting so fancy just for Hauptman??_ But then the other half of me silently roared with laughter. _Adam will end up with She Devil Red lipstick all over his mouth! Priceless…_Then I was angry again. That meant he would have to kiss her to get it on his lips…

"What's wrong?" asked Mercy, her eyes looking at me in the mirror.

I bit my lip. Whenever I was honest with her, she usually got angry. "I think you should wear it down," I said.

"Oh, ha-ha. Adam likes it…" she stopped, probably seeing the _I don't give a damn about his opinion_ look in my eyes. "Up." she finished quietly.

I sighed. "Well, no matter. Where are you guys going?"

"Just out to dinner. He wanted to do a movie, but I decided for just some food." She giggled, a sound that was truly perfection at its finest. "I sound like a big fatty, don't I?"

I shrugged.

"Oh, come on. Don't get all quiet with me now."

"I'm not," I said. "So, are you coming home early?"

"Yeah, if you still want me to."

I gave her a straight face.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." She looked back at herself in the mirror. Her eyes glittered. I smiled, realizing that she was wearing a silvery eye shadow. For a moment, she gave up on her hair and decided to adjust her shirt. She looked down and shifted her bra from side to side, making her breasts jiggle.

I swallowed hard, trying not to think of the sudden tightness of my jeans.

"Sometimes I really hate being a woman," she said, aloud.

"Why's that?"

I guess she had forgotten that I was standing there because she slightly jumped at my comment. "Oh! well…Well, to be honest: Boobs are such a damn pain. They never go the way ya want, they get in the way, they…_make men stare_."

I averted my eyes from her chest and saw that she was glaring playfully at me. I chuckled, "Sorry, Mercy. I can't help it."

"Oh, of course you can't."

"I blame the shirt."

Mercy looked down at her shirt, frowning. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's tight and inviting. Kinda hard not to stare, dear." I smiled.

She didn't see my grin, and instead looked at herself doubtfully in the mirror. "Should I change my shirt then?? I mean, I don't want Adam to get any ideas or anything…"

"Neither do I."

Her eyes met mine in the mirror's reflection. She blushed lightly, making her look so beautiful. My heart skipped a beat (pardon the cliché) as she slowly turned to face me. A little smile kicked up the corner of her mouth. "Oh, Sam." she said gently. "You're too protective of me."

Before I could retort her comment, she wrapped her arms around my waist. Her ear rested over my heart, so I was sure that she could hear the rapid beating of it. My blood was beginning to heat up. I felt it speeding through my veins like lightening. Though my head warned me not to, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. I rested my cheek on the top of her head. Her hair was like black silk rubbing against my shaved chin.

_I have to protect you, Mercy. I want to be the only one to protect you…_

"Sam, your heart is beating so fast," she said. She leaned her head back and looked up at me. _Don't do that_, I thought sadly. _It'll make me want to do something stupid_. "Why?"

_Because I love you. Because I want to be with you. Because you're all I have in this cruel, merciless life. Because_… "It's a full moon tonight," I muttered. "My wolf has been sensing it earlier than usual the past few full moons. I'm fine."

Mercy's eyes searched my face for something, anything, that would give away my lie. I was werewolf and could tell when someone was lying. Since she was just a shape shifter, I did not now whether or not she could tell. Her eyes suddenly met mine, locking our gazes together.

_Stop it, Mercy. Dammit if you don't want to regret tonight, just stop now._

Out of nowhere, she craned her neck and touched her lips against mine.

Not knowing what to do, I froze. My thoughts were scattered and my heart was close to ripping out of my rib cage. In my mind, I was torn between trying to figure out if this was another weird dream and trying to resist giving into my hormones.

She pulled away and slid out of my arms.

"I'm sorry, Samuel. I shouldn't have done that." she said quietly. Her cheeks were red, but instead of wearing her cute embarrassed smile she looked awkward.

I watched her walk out of the bathroom. Then I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wide-eyed and still stiff, like some sort of frightened statue. _Dammit, she thinks I didn't want it._

I ran out of the bathroom. "Mercy, wait!"

She was in her bedroom. I ran up to her and pulled her back into my arms. She decided to give me the same treatment by keeping still. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and buried my face in the curve of her shoulder. "Mercy," I whispered. "I just don't want to start something that you'd regret. And face it, you know you don't want me back. You love Adam and he loves you, too…I just want you to be happy, Mercy. And even if that means that I'm not a part in it…_Dammit_."

I pulled back and pressed my lips against hers. I caught the hitch in her breath. The man in me demanded that I be decent and stop before we both regret this. Yet the wolf in me had scented Mercy's coyote and demanded her as a mate. As I was about to pull away, I felt Mercy melt against me. She slid her hands up my chest and around my waist. I felt a growl rumble low in my chest. I pulled back and screwed my eyes shut.

I muttered a curse.

"Sam, I'm okay. I--"

"Hauptman's here." I growled. I opened my eyes and looked at her. Like me, she was breathless. Her eyes glimmered with close tears. I cursed and walked out of her room. I walked to the door and opened it.

Adam was standing there holding a half dozen white roses. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were glowing fiercely a me. They were their usual hazel, but had yellow streaks shooting through them. He also felt the call of the moon.

"Don't talk to her about it, Hauptman. I kissed her without her consent," I said in a low tone. I clearly put a growl on the edge of it.

"I wouldn't have assumed any more or less of you, Cornick." he said, equally as furious and just as calm. I prayed that he wouldn't say a word about it. If he knew that Mercy had been kissing me back, he would go ballistic. Though there had been plenty of times where Adam had seen me touching Mercy (usually her arm or neck or back, the main parts that ached from her job), me kissing her would drive him up a wall.

Mercy walked up, free of tears and with a light jacket in her hand. She walked right past the both of us straight to Adam's car. Adam glared at me.

"So help me, Cornick. If you did more than kiss Mercy--"

"I wouldn't do that, Adam." I growled back. My wolf didn't take kindly to threats and neither did I. Especially from Adam Hauptman.


End file.
